Mating For Four
by Woody K
Summary: Nephenee, Iris, Lilith and Proselia mate. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Nephenee, Iris, Lilith and Proseila made love to each other after Lilith and Proseila went into heat as a result of it being mating seasion for them.

After ten minutes of planning our moves, Nephenee and Iris stood face-to-face to kiss and took off each other's clothes. Soon, Nephenee kissed down Iris's legs. Lilith did the same to Proselia as Lilith then kissed up her stomach, then got on all fours to lick Proselia's vagina.

Then, Nephenee kissed Iris around her butt cheeks, then up her back as Lilith went face-up, still on all fours and put her head between Proselia's legs to suck her vagina. Iris lied down as Nephenee kissed up her stomach, neck and chest. Lilith moved her mouth to kiss up Proselia's legs. Nephenee sat behind Iris to kiss up her back and arms while Proselia got in front Lilith to kiss up her stomach, chest and neck.

Now they all laid facedown one above another. Lilith was atop Proselia, Iris was atop Lilith and Nephenee was atop Iris. Each girl kissed down the back and arms of the one beneath her. Nephenee then kissed Iris's buttocks, licked between her cheeks and Proselia sat by Lilith's legs, kissing them.

Nephenee had Iris lie on her back and sat on her shoulders to let her lick her vagina as Proselia kissed down Lilith's legs, then got up and slowly sat down to let Lilith kiss up her stomach, chest, and neck as Iris did the same to Nephenee. They then got on all fours one behind another, Nephenee kissed Iris's buttocks, Iris kissed Lilith's and Lilith kissed Proselia's. Proselia then kissed up Nephenee's back. Nephenee sat behind Lilith to kiss down her back and arms as Iris sat behind Proselia with her arms around her waist, kissing her neck and shoulders.

Lilith turned around to let Nephenee kiss up her stomach, breasts and neck, then Nephenee sat on her face. Proselia did the same with Iris. Now in two 69s, Nephenee and Lilith fingered each other's vaginas as Iris and Proselia fingered one another's vaginas. Everyone then turned their bodies so they can face each other. Nephenee liplocked with Lilith and Iris liplocked with Proselia as they rubbed each other's vaginas and chests. They all got up as Nephenee sat face-to-face with Proselia to liplock with her as Iris and Lilith did the same. They kissed down each other's necks, chests and stomachs as they went up and down.

After all of their necks and shoulders were kissed thoroughly, Nephenee faced Proselia and Iris faced Lilith as they kissed and fingered each other. They kissed down each other's chests, stomachs, and necks. Then Lilith and Proselia knelt and put Iris and Nephenee's legs on their shoulders to kiss them from their toes to their vaginas.

After that, they all stood up. Nephenee kissed Iris and Lilith kissed Proselia as they fingered each other's vaginas and groped each other's buttocks. They all kissed as they lied down on the floor with Nephenee and Lilith on top. They both moved up and let Iris and Proselia kiss down their necks, chests and torsos, then moved their bodies to form the 69 position again as the women on top bent their knees. The four of them sucked on each other's vaginas and fingered them as all four of them kissed each other's legs.

Nephenee and Lilith had their buttocks atop Iris and Proselia's faces and let them kiss them and finger their vaginas. Iris and Proselia were then lying facedown and Nephenee and Lilith kissed down their backs and arms until they laid atop them, facing their butt cheeks. They kissed them and they all fingered each other's vaginas. Iris and Proselia then turned 180 degrees as Iris was facing up and looking at Nephenee and Proselia looked at Lilith, they engaged another passionate liplock with each other and felt each other's buttocks.

They all then kissed each other's heads, Nephenee rolled over so Iris could lay her head on her chest and caress her as Lilith did the same with Proselia.

As Nephenee lied down on her back, Iris was kissing up her legs as Proselia kissed Lilith's. The women on top moved to suck their vaginas. Iris was now kissing up Nephenee's thighs and Lilith let Proselia kiss hers. Then, Nephenee groped Iris's buttocks as Lilith groped Proselia's. Nephenee clapped Iris's butt cheeks together while squeezing them and Lilith did the same to Proselia. Everyone stood up again Lilith kissed up Nephenee's back while Proselia went up to do the same to Iris. Lilith held Nephenee's from behind and kissed her neck and arms as Proselia did the same for Iris. Nephenee turned around to kiss Lilith's chest and suck on her nipples as Iris kissed down Proselia's back and arms, then kiss up and down her neck, chest and stomach before sucking on her nipples. Everyone then grabbed one another's buttocks, groping, pinching and squeezing each other's ass cheeks with one hand and everyone fingered each other's vagina their free hands, trying to have everyone orgasm.

The four of the moaned loudly and screamed, the fingering was too much for any of them to take as they muffled each other's moans and screams by kissing each other's lips. Pleasure gradually built up from within as the frinction in their crotches caused leaks in their pussies, indication that eruptions were imminent. Finally, everyone climaxed, cum blasted out of their vaginas like water out a geyser and a huge puddle formed around their feet.

Now fully satisfied and no longer able to move a muscle, they all lied down on their to kiss and feel each other's bodies. Due to it being mating seasion, Lilith and Proseila had ended up impregnating Nephenee and Iris, despite Iris being a Reploid and therefore technically unable to reproduce naturally, but she found a way. Lilith and Proselia also impregnated each other, despite them being sisters.

Lilith and Proseila also impregnated Nephenee and Iris through their tails, respectively. While Nephenee and Iris were sleeping, Lilith and Proselia had the bottom points of their tails curl out in order to lay eggs, so Lilith and Proseila had stuck their tails inside each other, Nephenee and Iris's rears while also laying the eggs in each other's wombs, resulting in the aforementioned pregnancies.


End file.
